


big dumb alphas

by zayndotcom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, This is really dumb, just two useless gays, just wanted to write some bants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayndotcom/pseuds/zayndotcom
Summary: jackson shoves his head into bambam’s shoulder, rubbing his stomach soothingly and bambam forgets all about being offended by youngjae as he soaks up the attention. “what’s got you all emo, bammie?” jackson asks.“big dumb alphas,” yugyeom pipes up and youngjae laughs.“big, dumb, straight, alphas,” bambam corrects, pouting, “big, dumb, straight, alphas called im jaebum.”or in which alpha!bam has a big gay crush on alpha!jaebum and they are both too big, gay and dumb to confess to each other. until they do. kind of.





	big dumb alphas

**Author's Note:**

> okay so in this universe alpha/alpha relationships are gay thats why bam calls himself gay, bc he's only attracted to other alphas 
> 
> also i havent wrote anything in ages so this might be like Super shit. i also wrote this all in one go so thats also why it might be bad 
> 
> full blame for this goes to tremmy and her alpha!bambam agenda

“alpha~” bambam calls, batting his eyelashes dramatically. 

he can hear yugyeom gag behind him and mark, who’s facing bambam as he all but skips up to the table he and jaebum are sat at, nearly spits his coffee out. 

jaebum turns around looking mildly terrified and a lot confused, pointing at himself while bambam drapes himself across the table, “me- i’m alpha?” he chokes out. 

bambam grins, looking nearly feral, “well i’m hardly talking about strawberry over there.” 

mark curls his lip, “fuck you, i smell great.” 

“you look good today, hyung,” bambam says, ignoring mark as he plays with the collar of jaebum’s shirt. 

the flush has risen so high on jaebum’s cheeks that bambam’s almost scared he’s heading straight into cardiac arrest. embarrassment has jaebum’s scent flaring up, the smell of pinewood filling the air and bambam doesn’t hesitate to breath it in- there’s nothing like the scent of embarrassed alpha, it’s definitely in bambam’s top ten smells. 

jaebum has been full on blubbering for the past few minutes, trying to form a response but ultimately failing and watching him struggle to comprehend what’s happening is really doing it for bambam. watching jaebum’s breath hitch as bambam blatantly scents the air is even better. 

a smack on the back of bambam’s head pulls him out of the moment and he whines, “would you leave him alone, jesus bambam,” youngjae says, pulling him up and away from the table, he can hear mark snickering in the background. 

“i was just having a bit of fun, right hyung?” bambam pouts at the beta before turning the pout onto jaebum who looks like he’s still recovering from bambam’s shameless display of desire moments ago. 

“um- i?” 

“exactly, see! no need to get so touchy, hyung,” bambam sings and youngjae looks unimpressed. 

“we’re sorry about him,” yugyeom says to jaebum and mark, “i think his ruts coming up, it’s got him acting all crazy.” 

“yugyeom!” bambam yells. 

mark is full on cackling now and jaebum flinches so hard he nearly knocks his coffee off of the table. 

“we’re just gonna go,” youngjae says, grabbing bambam and yugyeom’s arms and pulling them out of the cafe, “i can’t take you two anyway, god!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


bambam throws himself onto yugyeom’s bed, burying his face into the pillow, inhaling deeply as he feels his body relax. he’d never tell yugyeom this, but the other’s scent has always been a source of comfort for him and even though it had been a pain in the ass to get the university to allow an alpha and an omega to room together, bambam is always grateful they fought for it at times like this. he rolls around in the sheets some more, rubbing his cheek against the mattress before he finally goes lax and lets out a deep sigh. 

hmm, maybe yugyeom was right about him getting close to his rut. it wouldn’t be the first time. 

“are you nearly done rubbing your nasty alpha scent all over my bed covers,” yugyeom finally speaks up from where he’s sitting at the desk, watching bambam with barely concealed fondness in his eyes. 

youngjae laughs from his place on bambam’s bed, flicking through on of bambam’s sketch books, “leave the baby alpha alone, he’s cute when he gets all territorial like that.” 

yugyeom frowns, “that’s your mate’s bed that the baby alpha is marking up like a mindless knothead in rut.” 

“i’m not worried about the baby alpha, babe. you’re not exactly his type,” he smirks.

“i resent both of you and myself,” bambam grumbles, pouting to himself. 

“us, i understand. but why yourself?” yugyeom asks, interested now. 

“because it  _ me  _ who’s so weak for big dumb alphas. god, why can’t i just be like every other alpha and want to assert my dominance all over some cute omega, my life would be so much easier then,” he whines, rolling around some more on the bed, “and it’s  _ me _ who’s always chasing after big dumb aplahs who clearly  _ want _ to assert their dominance all over cute omegas and not some baby alpha who’s sad and gay.” 

“i feel like this is about jaebum,” yugyeom offers, like the useless best friend he is. 

the look bambam throws him is so cold that yugyeom slowly raises his hands in surrender. 

“you know, your life would be easier if you didn’t fall for every ‘straight’ alpha you see, bam-ah,” youngjae raises his eyebrows and yugyeom nods like he has a point. 

bambam scoffs, “why did you say straight like that?” 

“because you always assume they’re straight-” 

“and i’m always proven right!” bambam cuts in and youngjae sighs. 

“he’s not wrong,” yugyeom mumbles sheepishly and youngjae glares. 

“you’ve been doing the whole ‘i’m low-key flirting with you and high-key into you’ act with jaebum for like months now, if he really was straight he would’ve told you to back off by now,” youngjae points out, looking far too smug with himself. 

bambam groans loudly, pulling the pillow over his head and screams into it.

“i think he just lives for the drama of it all,” he hears yugyeom mutter to youngjae. 

he throws the pillow off of him, which hits youngjae square in the face  _ (“what the fuck, bitch”) _ , and stares at his two useless best friends, slapping his hands together to get their attention.

“i fall for straight alphas because it’s easier for me and everyone around me that i don’t start getting my heart torn to shreds, so please don’t give me false hope that there might be a chance that jaebum is into me. let’s all just happily believe that jaebum would much prefer to stick his knot into some pretty omega than hold my stinky alpha hand.”

bambam pants, the intensity of his little rant/breakdown leaving him feeling slightly exhausted and exposed. the room is silent for a beat after his speech as everyone takes a moment to let his words sink in, before the silence is broken by youngjae. 

“ew,” he grimaces. 

“your hand is not stinky!” yugyeom exclaims. 

“glad we can all agree then,” bambam sighs. 

  
  
  
  
  


bambam flops onto the couch with a whine, throwing up his feet onto the coffee table, “ugh, why are we here i’m trying to be emo.” 

“we thought that being in the presence of a fellow alpha might give you some comfort,” youngjae says, shoving a full slice of pizza into his mouth. 

yugyeom grabs a slice for himself, “also jinyoung-hyung said he was buying food, so.” 

bambam gives them a look, “why would being around jinyoung and his harem of omegas bring me any sense of comfort.” 

“i’m right here, you know,” jinyoung deadpans, shaking his head from the armchair he’s in. 

jackson and mark go to pull away from bambam in mock offense, “who are you calling omega harem, bitch,” and bambam whines pathetically again, making grabby hands at them, “no~ come back, i need constant physical contact and affection to survive.” 

easily convinced, the two omegas relax back into the sofa again and bambam finds himself in between a markandjackson sandwich, chest rumbling happily as he snuggles in, content. 

“aw,” yugyeom coos, throwing himself onto youngjae’s lap, who looks both strained from having an overgrown adult baby twice his size on top of him and also pleased that’s he’s being crushed by said adult baby, “bam’s doing that alpha purring thing, how cute. i wish you could do that, hyung.” 

“yah, you should be grateful i’m not some big dumb alpha,” youngjae pinches yugyeom’s thigh, who yelps.

jinyoung coughs, “sorry hyung,” he says, not sounding very sorry at all. 

bambam frowns, “what about me, where’s my apology- i’m a big, dumb alpha as well!” 

“hmm,” youngjae considers and then shakes his head, “no, it applies to you i feel no remorse.” 

jackson shoves his head into bambam’s shoulder, rubbing his stomach soothingly and bambam forgets all about being offended by youngjae as he soaks up the attention. “what’s got you all emo, bammie?” jackson asks. 

“big dumb alpha’s,” yugyeom pipes up and youngjae laughs. 

“big, dumb,  _ straight _ , alphas,” bambam corrects, pouting, “big, dumb, straight, alphas called im jaebum.” 

the whole room freezes when the sound of a door opening echoes throughout the apartment. 

“hey, who are you calling straight?” 

bambam’s head snaps around so fast he nearly gives himself whiplash and he locks eyes with jaebum, who’s standing in the doorway looking smug and flustered. 

“what?” is all he can say. 

jaebum smirks at bambam’s panic, “also shouldn’t that be big, dumb,  _ bisexual _ , alpha im jaebum- _ hyung _ to you, bambam-ah.” 

“ _ bisexual _ ?!” bambam nearly screams. 

(“i feel like every moment in my life has led up to this moment, and it is beautiful,” youngjae whispers.)

“hmm,” jaebum hums his agreement, grinning fully now, “so now that we’re finally on the same page, are you finally gonna ask me out,” he pauses and bambam doesn’t like the dangerous look in his eye (or maybe he likes it too much), “ _ alpha _ ?” 

mark yells in his ear while jackson’s shakes him roughly but bambam doesn’t feel or hear them at all, eye lock with jaebum and body in total shock. he feel hot, out of it, and the longer he and jaebum eye fuck across the room the more he feels himself losing control. 

“i-” 

yugyeom stands up then, sniffing the air before his eye widen, “oh, my god.” 

“what?” jinyoung asks, who’s been completely calm the entire time, probably because he could some how sense this was all going to happen by using higher powers the rest of the dumbasses don’t possess. 

“bambam,” yugyeom says, rushing over looking slightly amused by also worried, “i think you’ve gone into rut.” 

the room explodes again, everyone jumping into motion but bambam’s gaze stays locked onto jaebum’s. 

“i think you’re right, gyeom-ah,” bambam says, before he lets himself go, losing his mind to the heat. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


bambam grips jaebum’s fingers tightly with his own, swinging their hands together as he smiles dopeily to himself, listening to jaebum talk about the music project he has to get done by the end of the week. 

yugyeom spots them as they’re making their way down the path and he rushes across the road to catch up with them. he must be heading to jinyoung’s apartment too, their unofficial second home. 

yugyeom’s nose scrunches up the second he’s close, “god, you two reek of each other.” 

jaebum rolls his eyes, “you say this every time you see us, yugyeom. get over it.” 

“well, it’s only been a month since you sent bambam into rut, give me some time to get used to it,” yugyeom sniffs. 

bambam flushes, using jaebum’s enormous shoulder to hide his blush, “he did not send me into rut!” 

they both look at him and bambam surrenders, “okay, maybe he did.” 

“i think it was cute, babe,” jaebum teases, pinching his cheek, “nothing more flattering than sending someone into rut.” 

“yeah, and the limp hyung had for like a week afterwards was even cuter!” yugyeom adds, yelping and running ahead when both jaebum and bambam go to hit him. 

“bullies,” he yells, sprinting towards jinyoung’s building now and bambam sticks his tongue out at him. 

jaebum pulls the younger alpha in, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, “thanks for the limp, by the way.” 

bambam laughs, flushing again, “it was my pleasure.” 

“think i might have to return the favour soon though, my ruts coming up soon,” jaebum smirks. 

“oh really,” bambam breathes, gazing up at him. 

“really.” 

“stop being big, dumb, disgusting, alphas and get your horny asses in here,” yugyeom yells at them and they move to follow him. 

“let’s go, alpha,” bambam says. 

“okay, alpha,” jaebum winks. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was really silly but also fun to write so i hope you had fun while reading 
> 
> if anyone out there is wondering why i havent updated maknae!jaebum fic in so long i have half the chapter written it's just a hard fic to write bc its so far out of my usual writing style :( i promise im still writing it and will update as soon as possible 
> 
> anyway follow me on tumblr @jaebald if you wanna see me cry about how much i love got7 or on twitter @jaebumisbald if you wanna see me make up dumb aus about vampire!got7


End file.
